One Hundred Word Challenge!
by an.awesome.person
Summary: The one hundred word challenge, with one thing changed: I'm starting from word 100 and working my way back to word 1, to mix things up.   Rated T for possible later chapters. Enjoy!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I have decided to do the hundred word challenge because it looks fun. But I made one little change: I'm starting from word 100, (oops), and working my way back to number 1, because I thought people probably get bored with always reading dream chapters.**

It was Sabrina's wedding day. The sun was out and the sky was clear – a perfect day. And Sabrina couldn't have been happier. She had just gotten on her dress, (a white, strapless dress with embroidered sequins and flowers, and a long train), and Veronica and Granny Relda were helping her with make-up. Her golden hair was curled and her face was glowing. Sabrina sighed just thinking about him. The way his green eyes twinkled, and his soft, curly, blonde hair shined in the sun. The minty taste on his lips whenever they kissed. His strong arms that held her tight whenever he flew her around. Sabrina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Today was her wedding day! She needed to focus on getting ready.

She turned around to see Daphne, now seventeen years old, pouting in the corner.

"Why are you pouting? You have always looked forward to my wedding day!" Sabrina said.

"You know why." Daphne said, glaring at Sabrina.

And Sabrina did know. But it was too late. Besides, she did love him, right? _Right? _Sabrina sighed and rubbed her temples. She was too stressed out to be reconsidering her choice of husband.

_Wait. Back up a minute. When did I ever say I was reconsidering my choice of husband?_ Sabrina thought. She looked over and saw a miniature version of herself sitting on her shoulder. She was dressed in all white with a halo above her head. She screamed.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out," she explained apologetically.

"There's no need to get so stressed out, Liebling," Granny Relda said. "Just relax and everything will go perfectly fine."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't think it will help," Sabrina said. Veronica and Granny Relda exchanged glances, but Sabrina ignored them. Maybe she should relax. That would probably make the hallucination on her shoulder go away. She took a few deep breaths, then looked back at her shoulder.

It was still there. She stifled another shriek and looked at her other shoulder. There was another miniature version of herself, except dressed entirely in red, with devil horns.

_Oh, I get it!_ Sabrina thought. _You guys are my conscience, to help me figure out what to do._

The devil Sabrina spoke.

"She _finally_ got it. God. That took forever." she rolled her eyes. She spoke in a snobby, valley-girl voice that Sabrina hated.

"Hey! No need to be rude!" angel Sabrina said. "Anyways, I think you should just marry him. The wedding's today! You can't back down now-"

"I disagree," devil Sabrina interrupted. "If it's not true love, then to hell with him! Go marry the person you _really_ love."

_What do you mean the person I really love?_ Sabrina asked.

"You know," devil Sabrina smirked. Sabrina glared at her.

_No! I don't love him!_ she shouted to her.

"Go ahead, put yourself in denial." devil Sabrina said smugly.

"Hey!" angel Sabrina said. "She said she doesn't love him, so respect that. Today she's marrying the person she _actually_ loves."

Sabrina thought about the two arguments, then rubbed her temples again.

_I don't have time to think about this,_ she told the mini Sabrina's. _I just have to get through this wedding._

Angel Sabrina grinned smugly at devil Sabrina.

"Ugh. You may have won this one, but just wait." devil Sabrina glared at her. They both disappeared.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief, and went to finish getting ready.

_Later that day..._

It was finally time for the wedding. They had decided to have it on a nice park on the grass. The wind had picked up, so they set up a big tarp roof. **(A/N: You know those things that are kind of like tents, set up with metal poles, but only a roof? Well, that's what I'm talking about. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, then, oh well.)**

All the guest arrived, plus one. He stood hiding in one of the bushes, silently watching.

Sabrina walked down the aisle, escorted by Henry. The preachers began.

Let's just skip through all the boring stuff and get to the vows.

"So, do you, Mustardseed, ***cue** **gasp*** take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Mustardseed said, strong and steady.

"And do you, Sabrina, take Mustardseed to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud tap. Everyone looked around to see the tarp roof toppling over. They scrambled out of their seats just in time. The cake and food weren't so lucky, though. They were ruined when the roof fell down on them. Everyone looked around to see who did it.

And standing there, was Puck, fully dressed in a tuxedo. Except he was different. He was no longer a teenage boy. He had continued aging with Sabrina even after they broke up and she moved out.

"Oops," he said simply, a wide grin on his face. Sabrina gasped, but it quickly turned to anger.

"PUCK!" she screamed. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING? IT'S MY FREAKING WEDDING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Puck winced, but said calmly,

"Because I love you."

There was a silence. Tears began to fall from Sabrina's face.

"I thought you hated me." she said quietly.

"I did, for what you did." Puck admitted. "It's hard to forgive someone for cheating, especially with their own brother. But I love you too much to move on."

"Puck, I..."

Sabrina was at a loss for words. Feelings she thought she had buried long ago were coming back. Feelings for Puck. She used to be in love with him, but somehow convinced herself that he wasn't good for her, that he would end up breaking her heart somehow. So she settled for the next best thing, his brother.

She turned to Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed, I'm sorry, but..."

He cut her off with a short kiss

"I know." he said. "You can't fight true love."

It's a good thing Mustardseed was always a forgiving person.

Sabrina did end up having her wedding that day, but with the person she truly loved.

It was the most magical day of her life, and nothing could change that.

And from then on, oops was her favorite word.

**Cheesy? Maybe.**

**But do I care? No!**

**I worked hard on this story, so I would appreciate a review. **


End file.
